For opening and closing automobile passenger doors, it is desirable to provide hinge assemblies that create intermediate dwell points between the fully open and fully closed positions of the door. The dwell points prevent the door from swinging uncontrollably between the extreme positions. The dwell positions for the door enable ingress and egress of passengers in confined spaces, without requiring the door to be held. The dwell positions prevent the door from swinging fully open unintentionally, possibly striking another vehicle or a structure closely spaced from the door. The dwell positions hold the door from swinging closed, potentially striking an individual entering or leaving the automobile. The dwell positions also hold the door open at various angles for loading and unloading articles and things, by one person alone.
Known vehicle hinge systems with intermediate dwell points have been provided in a variety of assemblies. It is known to couple a more or less conventional hinge with a control arm having detents cooperating with a roller to provide the dwell points. It is also known to provide an integrated hinge with a check mechanism. An integrated hinge with a check mechanism providing intermediate dwell points is described in U.S. Pat. No. 6,012,201. In this patent, spaced camming surfaces are resiliently tracked by rollers connected to a compression spring.
Known vehicle door hinge systems have a variety of disadvantages. Hinge assemblies having separate hinges and control arms can increase cost and prolong and complicate assembly procedures. Known integrated assemblies having a check mechanism integrated with the hinge apparatus have been complex, thereby complicating installation and service and increasing expense both for providing the integrated assembly and for installing the assembly during manufacture of a vehicle.
What is needed is a vehicle door hinge apparatus that controls door opening and door closing, providing intermediate dwell positions, and that is simple, reliable, inexpensive and easy to install.